(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is regarding the design of a kind of electrical connector, in particular a kind of electrical connector for the connection with the pressed on contact of chip module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the present market, there is a kind of LGA chip module available in some electronic products (such as PC). The conductive connection side of this kind of chip module is in the form of a washer. The electrical connector connecting to it is designed with a terminal in contact with a pressed on conductive terminal. The electrical connector of the present art includes the insulator body and conductive terminal. The insulator body is installed with a conductive terminal receptor for housing the conductive terminal. The holding part is formed in one body, including the holding part that is held in the main body. The holding part extending downward is designed with the soldering section to be soldered to PCB. The part extending upward is designed with a contact portion that is connected to the press-on part of the chip module. Though the conductivity of this kind of electrical connector is higher, its receptor usually is in rectangular form and aligned in parallel with the main body. This results in the distance between two conductive terminals becoming too large and cannot be tightly arranged. Also, in assembling the chip module, the conductive terminal tends to slant on one side that could easily create level shifting. The shape of the terminal is also quite complicated and takes up a larger space. It is also prone to generate higher inductor effect with the neighboring terminal, which is not in favor of high frequency transmission.
Hence, there is a need to design a kind of electrical connector to overcome the above problem.